


Ravages of Time

by Loyce (Foehn_Gale)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foehn_Gale/pseuds/Loyce
Summary: Challenge Theme: TimeWritten in 2005
Relationships: Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)
Kudos: 6





	Ravages of Time

Tsunade dropped to her knees. Her body ached as the cells finished replicating for another time. She wasn't sure how many more times she would be able to use the technique. Each time, it stole away a few months, even years from her life- even if saved it.

It still hurt like hell, and she coughed, a few stray drops of blood landing down on her hand. She watched as her Chakra control slipped, and instead of youthful skin, she looked down on wizened hands. They disgusted her, and she pushed herself to regain her youth, but it wouldn't come.

"Are you alright?"

Jiraiya's voice punctured her thoughts, making her eyes go wide. He couldn't see her like this.

"You're sure taking your sweet time getting up. You can't tell me that pansy knocked our Princess down for the count."

"Go away, Jiraiya." Her voice sounded strained and weak in her ears, and she cursed herself. "I'm fine."

The sound of his footsteps told her he wasn't listening- like usual- and when his sandaled feet came into view, she closed her eyes and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"Closing your eyes isn't going to make me go away. You've been trying it for years, and it still hasn't worked yet."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion."

"You never do. I give it to you free of charge."

"There's no such thing. You'll hit me up later for a drink, like always."

"What can I say? I like having a beautiful woman buy me sake."

Her eyes opened, but she still couldn't see. The defined edges of her old hands melded with a blurred mess of green colors that had to be the grass. She refused to lift her shaky hands and wipe at her eyes. It would be a dead giveaway that she was crying, a weakness that she didn't like anyone seeing. Especially Jiraiya.

_'Beautiful.'_

The word bounced around her mind and mocked her. She wasn't beautiful anymore. The youthful image she projected was just a way for her to remain in the past. No, she was a far cry from looking anywhere close to that image. Time had fought a battle with her body and had won, taking her youth as its spoils.

It left behind a 50-year-old woman with all her imperfections and wrinkles. Bitter and alone.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

He was too close. A smell that was all male and completely him drifted into her nose, and her stomach seized. She felt his finger press against the middle of her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut again.

"Please, don't."

But it was too late. Jiraiya managed to lift her head and was looking into her aged face. She could feel his eyes roam over her features as if he was meeting a stranger- which she was. Unable to take his scrutiny any longer, Tsunade pulled away from him, stray strands of her blond hair hiding her face.

"Just... Don't look at me."

The woods around them filled with momentary silence before he shattered it with a hearty laugh. The sound mocked her even more than his words before, and she could feel her infamous temper flare to life. Climbing to her feet, her body shook with rage, not old age, and she glared down at him. Her hands clenched into empty fists full of her remaining Chakra.

"You bastard! How dare you laugh at me while I'm..."

"While you're what?" Jiraiya sighed and straightened out to his full height. He towered over her but didn't move from his original spot. "While you act so vain and full of yourself?"

"How dare you!"

Temper in full control, she lunged at him but weakened from the battle and her injuries; Jiraiya caught her fist and was pushed back a few yards. His hand tightened around hers, effectively keeping her hostage.

"You're such an idiot. At times I wonder why I even suggested you become Hokage."

"You suggested?" She smirked. "The council wanted me."

"You were their second choice after I turned them down."

Tsunade pulled her fist from his grasp and took a few steps back. "You really know how to kick a horse when it's down, don't you, Jiraiya?"

He sighed again, this time his shoulders slumped. "You still don't get it, do you? You're too thick-headed for your own good at times."

She made a menacing move toward him, but he put his hands up, and she stopped her next attack. "Fine, oh wise one, explain it to me."

"I didn't want the job because I knew you'd be better suited for the job. If nothing else, I wanted you to have it to fulfill those dreams you passed onto Naruto when you gave the brat your necklace."

Her hand went instinctively to her neck to clasp the smoothed stone, but it wasn't there.

"And then, there's the issue of your age. All this time, you've completely forgotten that you look your age for once. Maybe I should piss you off more often."

"That's a death wish, and you know it, but I'll be happy to oblige."

"Ah, Princess, you wound me."

"Not yet, but I will."

This time, when she looked at him, the playful comrade was gone and in his place was a serious-looking man. If it wasn't for the full head of white hair, she wouldn't have known it was Jiraiya. He approached her, and she had to stop herself from taking a few steps in retreat. His eyes held hers, and the atmosphere around them changed. Tsunade felt it weighing on her down when he came to a halt in front of her.

She gasped when he reached out and ran the back of his hand down her wrinkled cheek. It had been so long since someone had touched her in a manner that wasn't threatening she'd almost forgotten how it could feel. His hand was warm against her damp skin.

"Do you really think the ravages of time would make me want you any less?"

In all the years they'd been together, she'd known he had a 'thing' for her. Many times, she tried to pass it off as his hormones or ignored it completely. How long had he carried these feelings inside? They were well past their prime, as some would say, and here he was, standing in front of her making confessions like a schoolboy.

She laughed. "You only want me cause I'm the nearest thing with a--"

His lips silenced the rest of her lewd comment. He moved with the speed of an experienced ninja and used her lapse in judgment to take advantage of her—sort of. The lingering taste of sake filled her mouth as he gained entrance into her mouth. Her hands clutched at his jacket, initially to push him away, but instead, she pulled him closer and enjoyed some of the know-how he published in those trashy novels - that she owned.

He wanted her.

Her. The older woman, the person she was, not just the young illusion.

As quickly as the kiss began, he broke it off and looked down at her with a smug expression plastered across his face.

"So, how long does it take before that buxom beauty makes her reappearance?"

The Chakra flowed into her hand like a torrent of water. Her hand flashed with color before she sent it flying into his stomach. The force knocked him into the air and through a few trees before he finally landed nearly 100 meters away. His groan of pain echoed over the tree-tops and the corners of her mouth lifted into a smile.

"Sooner than you think."


End file.
